Study help!
by Swt Cutie
Summary: Ren believes that Kyoko needs a bit of help on homework. please RR


**A/n: okay…*takes deep breath I hope I do a good job on this. oh! And Kyoko and Ren are a couple in this FF and they're at Ren's apartment!**

"Ren, you sure all those answers to the work sheet are right?" Kyoko asked somewhat doubtful of the answers. The work sheet was on the human body.

"Yes, I'm sure it's right…I think…Come over her and let me see it again" Ren replied bring Kyoko into his lap and peered over her shoulder. Ren was helping her on her science work sheet.

"Lemme look in the textbook, it should help." Kyoko said reaching across the table towards the textbook. "Ah! You were wrong on most of them." Kyoko pointed out.

"You're not too keen in this unit are you?" asked Kyoko with a hint of playfulness.

"Hmm well I know the basics." Ren said nuzzling her neck and his voice getting huskier by the end of his sentence. "mmm sure" Kyoko said not entirely sure why the emperor decided to visit.

"This here is the stomach" Ren said in a low voice going under her shirt and caressing her stomach, Kyoko's breath quickened. Ren pulled off her shirt and unhooked her bra.

"Aanndd these here, are the breasts." He continued cupping her breasts and gave them a squeeze, Kyoko's eyes shut and she moaned.

"These are called nipples and they happen to be hardening right now." Ren said, pinching and rolling her buds with his fingers while kissing her neck and leaving love bites. She flushed a shade of pink and moaned louder and arched her back against him and her hands went up to sink her hands in his hair.

Kyoko was embarrassed to no end, she was blushing but of course she wasn't going to stop him. She knew that he was just going to keep naming things as he went along and he knew that this felt too good for her for her to stop him. He played a bit longer with her breast and listened to her moans.

"These here are legs" Ren said as he ran his hands up her legs, causing her to shiver.

" Moving on, do you need to be told what this is here?" Ren said as his hands traveled down under her skirt and panties resting on her mound, pulling the fabric toward her knees with the other hand.

"N- ah mmmmm" Kyoko was about to answer Ren but was interrupted when his fingers slipped through her folds and rubbed her cilt.

"What was that?" Ren teased "I couldn't hear you…or maybe I should tell you what this is."

Kyoko panted and attempted to answer to keep from such embarrassment "I….mmm…ssaaaaidd n-noo aaahhh" as she stuttered out her answer she spread her legs apart as much as she could with the skirt still at her knees for Ren's fingers.

"Very well then, you know. Now you get a reward, an orgasm." Ren said as he pulled her skirt and panties all the way down to let them fall down at her ankles. He let his free hand fondle her breast and thrusted his two fingers through her dripping entrance as she moaned out

"Do want this?" Ren asked in a seductive voice.

"Yeeeeesss mmmmm" Kyoko replied blushing harder.

"yes, what?" Ren replied smirking. "Pleeaaase! Oooooh pleeeaase!" Kyoko cried out.

By then Kyoko's legs were spread apart wide as possible and her moans louder and longer. "oh, take a look at the wonderful view down there, dear" Ren said watching her entrance with his fingers thrusting in and out of her, dripping wet.

Kyoko peered down and noticed what he had a full view of and blushed but made no attempts to cover anything up or stop him. As her walls tightened around his fingers and she tightened her grip in his hair and he squeezed and pinched her breast harder and thrusted his fingers even faster until she screamed and came on his hand.

"We must have continue studying the body parts…you were a little shaky to answer me, you're going to speak louder…_**scream**_ if you have to." The emperor smirked and carried her bridal style. Kyoko blushed at what he implied and how on earth he was able to get her naked while he still had his clothes on. She pondered unaware of where they headed till she felt silky sheets of his bed.

" It should give sensei more room and it's much more comfortable here, isn't it?" Ren whispered huskily while placing each hand on the pillows next to her head and his legs on the sides of her body trapping her.

"From the beginning, the lips".

**A/N: *blushes w-was it okay? uh well plz review and plz tell me if it was okay or needs improvement!**


End file.
